


haze

by gilbertcest



Series: a drabble a day challenge // the infernal devices [5]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Multi, Tessa/Magnus is platonic, Will and Jem are some sort of hallucination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertcest/pseuds/gilbertcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa thinks she's falling into the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	haze

Prague is a lovely city and even if it weren't, with Magnus Bane by her side, things could never get boring.

On their first night there Magnus takes her to a club - a Downworlder club - filled with Faeries, Werewolves, Vampires and yes, Warlocks.

Tessa feels uncomfortable in the crowded room with it's low ceilings. It smells of sweat and loose inhibitions.

That is until a beautiful, pink-skinned warlock hands her a drink, eerily reminiscent of champagne but the color of spring grass.

"Drink. And you will feel right at home." The warlock urges Tessa and without thinking or looking at Magnus, Tessa drinks.

She has never had one of these drinks before, but if it has the effect people say it has, maybe she will not feel agony for a while.

For a moment nothing happens, except for the liquid bubbling it's way down her throat, leaving a pleasant warmness in it's wake.

Then her head starts spinning slightly and she feels as if the ground gives away under her.

Tessa can just catch a glimpse of Magnus smiling knowingly, before she starts to fall.

It's not a quick fall, not like gravity is claiming her, but slow and languid, as if she were sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

Her surroundings are black and deep purple with occasional shimmers of gold and silver.

Tessa thinks she's falling into the sky.

And then suddenly, or after an eternity, she reaches the bottom.

She stands on a marble floor that seems to go on forever in every direction and she is all alone.

Heavenly sounds fill her ear, and as the tears spring to her eyes, Tessa realizes what and who makes those sounds.

She turns and turns, desperately looking for the source, but everything is dark, except for the whiteness of the stones.

They gleam, making the darkness seem less absolute.

"Jem!" Tessa calls out, hoping for him to guide her.

She so desperately wants to see him. Her voice echoes, and the music dies.

"No! Keep playing, Jem, please." She starts to run, not knowing if she's running towards him or away from him.

"Tess." The sound makes her stop instantly, her breathing hard.

This time she knows exactly where it came from. Tessa turns again and is met by two figures coming towards her.

"Will." She breathes, "Jem."

She can not wait for them to reach her, so she runs again and this time she doesn't stop until she's in between them, their arms claiming her.

"Tessa." She isn't sure who says her name, but it doesn't matter.

Here she is, with her boys.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She can't stop saying it, can't stop touching them. "I've missed you both so much."

"It's okay, Tess." Will says and smiles at her. "We're her now, we're with you." Jem says and brushes her tears away.

She kisses one, then the other and her heart feels so full of love and joy, she can barely stand.

"Tessa." A ray of light breaks through the darkness, as if some part of the invisible ceiling is breaking away. "Wake up."

More and more light breaks through and the darkness dissolves, taking with it Will and Jem.

"No, no, don't leave me." Tessa cries, but it's too late. She can already feel herself getting torn away from this place.

She wakes up and the first thing she sees is Magnus.

"I was with them." She says and Magnus takes her hands in his. "I know."

"I miss them." She says, for maybe the millionth time.

"I know." Magnus says again and Tessa knows he does.


End file.
